


What Now?

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Conflicted thoughts/emotions, Dean finds something out that flips his world upside down, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic, Post Shield break up, Protectiveness, Roman is there for him like always, Small mention of abortion, Unexpected Pregnancy, Worries, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Just when Dean thought his world had stopped shaking a bit and he was getting a hold of things with Roman's strong support and help, he finds something out that puts him back to square one.Seth has not only left Dean with a broken heart but also a baby.





	What Now?

“No. No. No no no no…No.” Dean mumbled out, a horrified expression on his face. Roman looked at his best friend. Putting his hand over Dean’s to calm him down. Dean’s eyes fell onto him, and Roman could see how much panic there was in those wild blue eyes. 

“Hey. You are okay.” Roman tried to comfort, but it only made the expressions on Dean's face more painful as he shook his head. “I am not okay Ro. This is not okay.” Dean’s voice was small and Roman knew he couldn’t blame his friend for being so scared and terrified. Roman gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze as he looked back at the doctor who was watching Dean’s reaction with a worried face.

“I don’t know why the news doesn’t make you happy Mr. Ambrose, but it is what it is. I would refer you to our relevant panel and I suggest you go and visit them to see how things are progressing. Any issue you face, please consult in time.” The doctor diverted her eyes towards Roman and addressed him as she said, “Look after him. If you see anything that worries you, take him to the doctor I am referring you to. I know this can be a lot to take in considering its such a rare thing but you guys are very lucky. You are gonna have your own little miracle.”

Roman found himself tongue tied at Doctor’s assumption that he was the father of Dean’s child. He didn’t know why he felt like not correcting her, but he tried telling himself that it wasn’t important. He looked back at Dean and saw how Dean was lost in his own little world. Biting at his finger nails in anxiety as he kept looking into his lap like it held all the answers to his sea of troubles. 

“Dean come on. Lets go. Thanks Doc.” Roman said as he stood up and grabbed Dean’s shoulder to get his attention. Dean just looked up at him with this lost look and all Roman wanted to do right at the very moment was collect Dean in his arms and make all the worries go away. But it wasn’t that easy. So he opted to pull Dean out of the seat and guide him out of the door.

The ride back to their hotel room was quite and tense. Roman kept glancing towards Dean but didn’t know what to say. He knew his friend was in a battle of his own. Roman felt his breath caught in his throat when suddenly Dean declared, “I can’t have it.”

“What?” Roman looked at Dean, eyes confused and lost as he tried to keep his attention on the road.

“I can’t have this baby Ro. I can’t have this reminder. How can I do this? How can a fuck up like me take care of a baby let alone as a single parent? And what if Seth finds out…What will he say…He won’t be happy…Ro…I can’t kill it….Fuck I can’t kill my baby..” 

Roman felt his heart shattering as he watched his best friend breaking down besides him. All the emotions, all the tension, all the stress from the last few days and the unexpected news just pushing him over the edge. He didn’t know what to say, but he had to say something to distract Dean from the sea of misery he was floating in right now. “Dean…Dean! Listen to me Baby Boy…I know this is tough. Unexpected. But we’ll figure something out. Right now I can’t have you panicking on me, okay? Lets go back to our room and we’ll talk. Please, just please calm down. Breath for me.” Roman watched as Dean’s tear streaked face looked at him helplessly, but he nodded nonetheless. Trying to steady his breathing. Roman didn’t miss how Dean wrapped his arm protectively around his flat stomach unconsciously. He knew what was going through Dean mind. Getting rid of the baby was out of question. No matter what, they were going to figure something out.

* * *

“You said everything will be okay. I’ll heal. Things were going to get better. Now what Ro? What am I gonna do? Why is this happening?” Dean sobbed as he cling to Roman’s chest. 

They had reached their room few minutes ago and Roman had made Dean sit on the bed as he went to fetch him some water. As soon as Roman sat besides Dean to hand him the glass of water, Dean broke down. He launched himself in Roman’s arms and buried his face in the big man's neck as he cried and asked Roman the questions he had no answers to.  

When Seth left, Dean was heartbroken. Miserable. Roman tried his best to be there for his best friend. But Dean had lost a part of his heart when Seth chose to leave him behind for big and better things. Roman was trying his best to hold his friend together, and slowly but surely he was being able to get Dean back on his two feet. But now this…Now this happened. And Roman didn’t know how to help Dean through this. All he knew was like always, he was gonna be there for his boy. Anyway he wanted him.

“Shhs..Its okay Baby Boy. Let it out. Stress is not good for you right now. Listen to me, I always take care of you right? Do you trust me?” Roman watched as Dean nodded against his chest. His heart filling with a warm feeling because no matter how much heartache Dean suffered, Roman always was able to calm him down. 

“We’ll figure this out together. I ain’t leaving you, okay?”

“What about my job? I don’t have a place anymore since I left Seth’s…I can’t be alone…I can’t kill my baby..Ro I can’t kill my baby…Please..” Dean’s voice was on the verge of a panic and Roman was quick to grab his friend’s face and bring it out of his chest to look into those sad anxious eyes. “Look Dean…Look at me…Nothing is gonna happen to your baby. No one is killing it. You gonna have it, okay? I am gonna help you. I am gonna be there with you. You are not alone. I am not leaving you alone in this. We are in this together. I promised you I’ll take care of you. I am not backing out of my promise. Ever.”

Dean watched Roman’s face and saw how raw and genuine his friend’s words were. He still had so many unanswered questions..so many fears..so many hard quests, but for the moment Roman’s words calmed down the storm that was taking over his whole being. 

“Dean…Listen Baby Boy. For a second I want you to focus.” Roman’s gentle voice was like honey to Dean’s ears. He watched how Roman placed his large palm over Dean’s stomach, and Dean felt his eyes tearing up.

“You are pregnant. This is incredible Dean. Don’t let what Seth did ruin this. I know this is hard..I know you still miss Seth. I know you still are haunted by everything that happened, but right now I want you to focus on your baby. You got this little life inside you. It wants you to be safe and sound. Not panicking and stressing. I am not leaving you. You are not alone. Trust me.”

Dean wanted to ask Roman so many things. Like what did he do to deserve a friend like Roman...Or how was it fair to Roman to be burdened with another man’s child..Or how Roman had no obligation to take care of Dean. But Dean didn’t voice any of them. In fact, he didn’t even let those thoughts linger into his mind much longer. Because Roman was right. And Dean wanted to focus on his little baby for a second. Realize what just happened to his body. How his whole life was gonna flip upside down. He couldn’t stop the fears, but he didn’t want to let them take over and overshadow the miracle that just happened. He looked up at Roman and saw that reassuring smile on his friend’s face, letting a small smile appear on his face as he nodded a little. 

“That’s my boy.” Roman said softly as he laid back and brought Dean onto his chest to cuddle him close to his body. Petting his hair and kissing his head as he let a few more comforting words slip out of his lips. Dean let himself be held and calm down, because he didn’t know what future had in hold for him. But right now he was here with Roman. And Roman always made sure Dean was okay.


End file.
